Broken Wings
by vanpie
Summary: For a mighty Gold Saint, what is the purpose of living when his very reason to exist has been destroyed to pieces? May the fate that has cruelly devastated him give him another reason to live on, or will it just eventually crush him to dust?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was the day he would never forget.

The Sanctuary where it was so calm and peaceful one moment ago, suddenly sank into chaos. Sounds of screams, cries and footsteps echoed louder and louder as each second passed. It was already dark that time, and though with his eyes closed, he still felt how many torches had been lighted up for the raising heat in the air. Everyone, the guards, the apprentices, the Saints hastily ran down to the entrance of the Holy Sanctum.

But it was none of his concern. At least that was what he thought at that time. He was during his daily ritual, and he was not going to be disturbed by anything. Came what might, should there be enemies that were the cause of this turmoil then he would destroy them if they could make it to the Virgo temple. Everything other than that was not worth a single bit of his attention.

But that time he was wrong, he was completely and utterly wrong. It was not the enemies who came but his comrades that were back from their latest mission. Probably it could not be called simply a mission anymore but a bloody disaster. The false intelligence information had lead the Saints and the warriors they brought along into a deadly trap. They were outnumbered by the enemies, and even with the strength of two Gold Saints and twenty elite warriors, they could not make a way out. There was no time to call for reinforcements from the Sanctuary, and it was only by the miracle of Athena's kindness that they managed to successfully defeat all the enemies there. However the price they had to pay was so high. Twenty two men now remained only five alive, and among them none was saved from severe wounds and injuries.

The two Gold Saints were among the survivors, Leo Aiolia and Aries Mu. Unfortunately, one's condition was much worse than the other's.

When Shaka could finally sense his friends' weak cosmos, he immediately ran to the first temple with his speed of light. There, he had no choice but open his eyes to witness the consternation that he refused to believe when he first felt Mu's dying cosmo.

Aiolia, who could not manage to walk properly anymore, fell to his knees while his injured arms still held tightly a motionless body that was covered in his blood stained cloak. It was Mu, but hardly anyone could recognize the Aries Saint anymore for the countless wounds and bruises had damaged his body to the case that no one wanted to imagine what had happened to him.

'Please... please save him.' Was all the Leo Saint could say before he himself also collapsed.

-xx-

_**Two weeks ago, at the Aries temple_

'_Mu, do you have a moment?' The Virgo Saint asked with a tone that was polite but at the same time of almost losing patience upon reaching the chamber of the Aries. _

'_Yes, Shaka?' The young Lemurian turned around and smiled sweetly at his friend. He was currently preparing for the upcoming mission with Aiolia. _

'_I have something I wish to talk to you about.' Shaka said while approaching Mu, to which the Aries moved away a bit as allowing the blond to sit down next to him. _

_The eyelids slowly lifted up, showing the exotic sapphire orbs, looking sincerely at the beautiful figure of the young Lemurian. Mu sat still, quietly waiting for Shaka's words. _

'_I would like to know your answer.' The Virgo spoke slowly and calmly, but his speech made the Aries turned away from his look. _

_Mu blushed slightly, he knew too well what Shaka was referring to. It had been over years since the day the Virgo knight confessed his love to him. It was astonishing, of course, for he could never imagine the stoic demigod would ever give his love to him. It was an unexpected event, but Mu could not deny, it was a lovely surprise. However, the young Aries found himself stuck in confusion, not knowing how to response to the blond knight. Because to be honest, he doubted the feelings he had for Shaka had ever crossed the line of friendship. They had been close friends since childhood, and when spending such a long time beside somebody whom he wholly saw as a friend, it was hard to accept that person in any other roles. Mu knew Shaka's love was sincere and that he would do anything to make him happy, but he was not sure that he could love Shaka in the same way, with the same intenseness. _

_Shaka understood that, thus he only besought the privilege of courting Mu, he believed with time he could eventually conquer the Aries's heart. Yet, things did not process smoothly in the way he wanted. The Aries showed no clear signs during that time, he left Shaka crazy in doubt and even as a patient man as he was, he could not take it any longer. _

'_Mu, what do you think?' Shaka softly asked again as he received no reply from Mu. He reached to caress Mu's hair gently, tried to catch his attention. _

_Mu did not avoid the touch. He turned to look at Shaka again, and it took him several moments more to start speaking. _

'_I'm so sorry Shaka. It is so horrible of me to make you wait for such a long time.' He said while touching Shaka's hand and timidly stroked it with his fingers. Such simply gesture yet already raised up the hope inside the Virgo. _

_Shaka took Mu's hand in his and kissed it tenderly. 'I understand your reason. I just wish to know your feelings.' _

_Mu was embarrassed at first by the kiss of the gentleman in front of him, but then, gaining more courage, he looked at Shaka in the eyes, knowing he could no longer hesitate. Shaka deserved a proper answer._

'_Shaka, I too need to give you my words. I have been uncertain for a long time but now I-'_

'_Oy! Where are you, lamb?' The thunderous voice of Aiolia startled Mu, making him nervously turn around. The Leo knight came to the first temple to check on his comrade, and unintentionally, broke the intense moment that another friend of him was longing for._

'_Are you in here? Can I come in?' The voice resounded again, this time sounded closer as Aiolia was standing at the door of Mu's chamber. The Leo had already had his hand on the handle when he heard Mu's reply. _

'_Just a moment, I'm coming.' The Aries said anxiously. He quickly turned to his unfinished packing luggage and tried to put in it everything he could. _

'_Oh Shaka, I'm sorry, I don't expect Aiolia to come so suddenly.' Said Mu shyly while still busy with his stuff. He focused on packing partly to get out of the embarrassment he was having. _

'_It's alright.' The blond relied tenderly though in his head, he already had for himself a plan to play a deadly prank on the poor Leo for revenge. 'I have waited for years, a few more days will not be a problem.' He said as he joined Mu in packing his belongings. _

'_Shaka, I...' _

'_There you go.' Shaka smirk playfully as he finished tying Mu's bag. 'You may want to go right now, unless you want that lion to burst into your room.' _

'_Thank you.' Mu smiled shyly then carried the bag on his shoulder, he stood up and bid goodbye to Shaka. 'Then we will talk when I come back. Goodbye, Shaka.'_

'_Goodbye.'_

_End of flashback**_

_._

It had been hours since the doctors were called to treat the injured. All the other men, Aiolia included, were now resting in beds, there was no danger to their life anymore. All the attention now all focused on the Aries Saint.

Finally when the heavy door opened, came the old doctor with some of his nurses along. He looked at all the Saints in the room then sighed heavily. 'I don't really know how to say it...'

Everyone had already stood up and approached the doctor ever since they heard the door's opening sound, only Shaka remained calmly on his seat, still kept his eyes opened and looked directly at the direction of the doctor with his usual cold expression.

'No parts of his body are left uninjured. The least severe parts are his right shoulder and arm, which are broken but recoverable.' He spoke slowly. 'Five of his ribs are broken, his spine is also deadly damaged, pelvis is cracked, spinal cord is damaged and I'm afraid to say, he is paraplegic now.'

'Pa... paraplegic, you mean, he will never be able to walk again?' Aphrodite asked in horror. To which, the doctor just quietly nodded.

'Left shoulder is heavily injured, all fingers are broken, not just his legs but his left arm may also be almost useless.' He continued after receiving no more words from the Saints, his voice became lower as the later parts became more and more devastating. 'Corneas are seriously hurt, right eye will nearly be blind, left eye can still see but his vision will significantly decrease. Tympanums are damaged, audition will be affected. Also oesophagus, larynx and trachea are injured due to the severe wound on his neck that may cause him dyspnea, decrease in ability of speaking and pronouncing, and difficulty in swallowing food. Though he will not be completely blind, deaf and mute but I can say he nearly is.'

The old doctor raised one hand to lifted up his glasses, he also did not know what to say next. What he had just said was not all of Mu's rigorous condition but he found no courage to continue. He was about to ask if anyone wanted to see the patient when suddenly he heard a low voice resounded.

'Will he survive?'

The question came calm and slow, from the blond gentleman that was sitting quietly from the start. Everyone turned to Shaka, the old doctor astonishedly looked at him and said.

'Didn't you hear what I said? He's like a broken doll now. And I just spoke about the current injuries he has, in the future he will also have to suffer from syncionus and tons of other diseases due to his weak immune and injured organs. All the damages in his vision, audition and speaking ability are permanent. So do of his arm and legs.' The old man poured out, and surprisingly, the Virgo knight showed no emotion upon hearing his words.

'Will he survive?' Shaka asked again, with the same tone he used, which made even the Grand Pope Shion chilled.

'He will.' The doctor sighed. 'But in a condition that is worse than death.'

Hearing the words he needed, Shaka immediately stood up and walked into the room, did not even bother the presence of everyone else. There inside Mu's chamber, some nurses were currently arranging equipments and medicine, they were all shocked by the sudden invasion of the knight. One of them told him to get out but he paid no attention to it, no one and nothing could stand between him and the love of his life now.

He saw Mu, lying motionless in his bed, a white blanket covered most of his body, only his head, neck and one of his arms were exposed and they were all covered with bandages and compresses. His fair skin turned to a lifeless pale tone and Shaka could feel, his breath was so weak, as if it could fade away in any moment.

'_My angel'_

Shaka took in his fingers a strand of lavender hair and caressed it with extreme tenderness. His eyesight fell over the bruised face which he still saw as flawlessly beautiful of the Aries. His most beloved, the one that was more beautiful and sublime than anything on this Earth, now was so fragile, so broken.

But it was alright, Mu was still alive, and Shaka needed only that.

'_I have waited for so long to be with you, I will not let anything prevent that.' _

-xx-

Outside the room, all the Saints fell to silence, even Shion could not raise his voice to speak. It was cruel, too cruel to accept. They all knew, being in this condition was indeed worse than death, especially for a Saint. Not only would Mu lose his title as the Aries Saint, but he also had to leave the Sanctuary. Forever, it might be, because the Holy Sanctum was the place only saved for the Goddess and her most brilliant Saints, and Mu, in his current status, could hardly be called an ordinary being, let alone a Saint.

The bird who slowed down would be reluctantly left behind by its mates. Losing its wings, where could it go?

.

[tbc]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

For more than twenty years living, Shaka was sure he had never kept his eyes constantly open for such a long time like this before. The light hurt his eyes, surprisingly, and his eyelids were as if screaming to him to let them shut. Though he never wanted to admit, he did feel fatigued.

It was the twenty third day since Mu came back from his mission, more precisely, was brought back by Aiolia. The Aries was no longer in coma but he was yet to fully regain consciousness. So far the best he could do was slightly squeezing back when Shaka held his hand or opening his eyes for a few seconds. And he had not realised his own condition, that was for sure, for the expression he had while sleeping was so peaceful, as of a child having a sweet dream.

All the other Saints were now familiar with the sight of Shaka sitting by Mu's bed whenever they came down to visit the Lemurian. No words were exchanged and no questions were posed but that simple action was all that needed for them to understand. If it was in their past days, some of them would absolutely not miss the chance to tease the in love guy, especially Aiolia and Milo, after all, it was the once in a million years opportunity to tease the man closest to God. But they knew, with the current state they were in, that was the humble happiness they might never experience.

Today like usual, Aldebaran and Aiolia dropped in to check on Mu after their training routine, asked Shaka some familiar questions to which he replied with non-progressed answers. But just a few minutes after they left, the Virgo heard loud footsteps echoed again, those coming from golden armor boots.

'Did you forget something?' Shaka asked in slight annoyance, did not even bother to turn around.

'Shaka, get your Cloth, the Grand Pope is summoning us.' Aiolia popped his head in, urging his friend.

'That is not an appropriate reason for this chaos, Aiolia. And I will read the report later, like I have been doing for the last three weeks.' The blond replied coldly. He had asked Shion for a leave to take care of Mu, and he remembered clearly that the Pope agreed to dispense him from meetings, average level missions and tasks on the training ground. Aiolia was supposed to learn it by now.

'This time is different.' The Leo confirmed, 'It's about Mu.'

-xx-

By some means, Shaka should feel relaxed as he could finally close his eyes for some moments. The amount of cosmo energy that he regained when closing his eyes did make him feel better, however it could not compensate the uncomfortable feelings of expecting what he might listen to in the next few hours. Sitting quietly waiting for Shion to finish their regular work summation, he was not sure if he wanted to know what came next.

'It's all for this week.' The Grand Pope stated as he re-arranged the paper and left them aside. 'Now I have something that I wish to discuss with all of you.'

Then, taking the Saints' silence as an agreement, he continued. 'I would like to hear your opinions about choosing a new Aries Saint.'

All the Saints probably had already expected that to come, nonetheless the words still startled them. It took them a while before Aiolia finally raised his voice.

'Is it too soon to discuss this matter, Your Holiness?'

'I have done everything within my ability to delay delivering to you that news.' Shion sighed. He leaned back to the armchair, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 'You are all aware of how tense it is, the conflict between the Gods, another war can break out at any moment and we have to get ready for it. The Aries temple is the first and the most critical point in our defense, we cannot leave it off guard.'

'But Kiki is still too young for this task, Your Holiness.' Aldebaran said.

'Mu was of his age when he inherited the Aries Cloth.' Shion replied. 'But indeed, he may not be ready for this heavy duty. So I am planning to hold a contest, just like we traditionally do, to choose the one that deserve the Cloth. Kiki of course, as the disciple of the incumbent Aries Saint, will be one of the candidates.'

'But Your Holiness, that kind of contest is-'

'I know!' Shion roared, interrupted Aiolia's protest. The stiffness on his face and the harshness of his voice made the Leo Saint unable to speak. 'I know it is deadly and dangerous but that – is – what – it's – supposed – to – be.'

'Difficulty is what must be overcome if one wishes to achieve sainthood. All of you have faced it in the past.' The Grand Pope continued after some moments, with a now calmer voice. 'The contest will be held in two months from now, as I have discussed with Dohko. Any of you have different ideas?'

Aiolia was about to stand up and say something if not for Aiolos, who was sitting beside him, held his arm to keep him down.

'_Don't be hasty.'_ The Sagittarius whispered to his younger brother. Aiolia did sit still, however did not forget to throw some deadly glares.

'Then, Your Holiness,' Milo raised his voice, 'what about Mu?'

'He is now the Aries Saint and still has the right to stay in the First Temple. But when the new Saint is chosen, he will have to leave, apparently.' Shion replied briefly. 'I will move him to Jamir, there he will be taken care of by the Lemurian doctors.'

'Your Holiness you cannot do that.' Aiolia stood up. 'It's an insult to Mu. He, in every way, still deserves the Aries Cloth, he has contributed so much to the Sanctuary, you cannot take away his Cloth when he's still unconscious.'

'He is and always will be one of the greatest Aries Saints.' Shion answered tiredly, his voice became low as he said the next words. 'He deserves the Cloth, but he can no longer use it.'

His words surely had silenced any arguments Aiolia was having in his head, and also of other Gold Saints, if they were having any. Cruel but true, Mu could never fight again. Despite everything he had done, how heroic and brave he always was, he now could not undertake the duty of a Saint anymore. The glorious days of one of the strongest Gold Saints had truly ended.

'Any other opinions?' The Pope asked, looked around at all the Saints in the room.

'I would like to help Kiki prepare for the contest, if possible.' Saga proposed calmly.

'I want to help Saga on this also.' Said Aiolos.

'That would be helpful, you two are our most experienced warriors.' Shion nodded. 'Then if there are no more suggestions or objections, you may all leave.'

Hearing his dismissal, all the Gold Saints stood up and took their leavings. Shaka too, calmly took his helmet and bowed before the Pope then headed out. Too abnormal to not get noticed by Shion, ever since the start of the discussion, Shaka had not uttered any words, and to Shion's observation, he did not even let out any small changes in facial expression either.

'Virgo Shaka.' Shion called after, making the mentioned Saint turn around. 'You do not wish to say anything about this matter?'

'No, Your Holiness, I do not.' Shaka replied calmly then bowed again, he left.

Shion's eyes followed him until his silhouette completely disappeared behind the doors.

.

'I cannot believe it, how could he be so heartless?' Aiolia shouted out angrily as he was walking down the stairs with Aldebaran, Shaka and Saga.

'I believe it hurt him tremendously too, to say those words.' Aldebaran said sympathetically. 'Mu and Kiki are like his family, he surely doesn't want to do it.'

'Yes he does not want to do it but he still does it anyways.' The Leo grunted.

'Save it, Aiolia.' Saga interrupted. 'He has to do it, for he is the Pope and he has to do the very best for the Sanctuary.'

Aiolia hissed, apparently still angry but he did not object. He knew Shion was doing the right things, it was just too heartbreaking for him. Looking to his side, he saw the Virgo Saint still walking quietly since they left the Pope temple. His senses hit him, Shaka was supposed to be the most indignant person upon hearing that news, yet he still managed to walk around as if nothing had happened.

'Hey Shaka,' The Leo called. 'What do you think about it?' His question also caught the attention of Saga and Aldebaran, who probably were also having the same query.

'About what?'

'About Mu's issue, of course.'

'I do not think there are any issues with Mu.' Shaka replied nonchalantly.

'What? Shaka, you know that he will be leaving, right?' Aldebaran said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

'He won't be leaving.' Shaka stated coldly and all three other Saints looked at him with either astonishment or suspicion.

'You weren't hearing what the Pope said? Mu will have to leave after they successfully choose the new Aries Saint.' Aiolia asked in disbelief.

'I said, he will not be going anywhere.' Shaka repeated with a strangely low voice. His expression remained unchanged, his eyes still closed but his voice made Aiolia and the others wondered.

At that moment, was Shaka really talking to them?

-xx-

Just minutes after Shaka left the Aries temple for the Pope's request, all the nurses also left as they were out of working hours. Not long after that, Kiki was summoned by Shion and had to leave unwillingly. Thus, only Mu was left there in the immense temple.

The Aries was supposed to continue sleeping peacefully until his Virgo friend got back. But instead of that, he woke up. For the last three weeks, when Shaka never let him out of his eyesight for more than ten minutes, the best he could do was just opening his eyes for a few seconds, but now as he was all alone, his consciousness came back to him for the very first time.

Pain, brutal and severe pain was the first thing he felt. All over his body, on his skin and underneath, every part was as if being stabbed by hundreds blades altogether. He tried to turn to his side but as he slightly moved his neck, his nerves were almost exploded with all the signals of pain they received. It took him several minutes to wait for the ache to calm down before trying any other movements.

So his neck was broken, it was the first thing he learnt.

Next, Mu tried to move his hands and arms. He felt his fingers moving but his arms are so heavy he could not lift them up even an inch. _'Broken arms, too.' _He bitterly thought. Then he slowly opened his eyelids. Darkness was everything he saw.

At first, the thought of losing his eyesight crossed Mu's mind but he quickly relieved himself that it was perhaps because it was dark outside. He had lost the sense of time and he could only guess that it was at night so everybody probably had turned off all the lights and was currently sleeping. He considered resting in his bed and waiting a few more hours until the morning but the sudden thirst in his throat did not let him pass. So again he tried to move.

This time it did not hurt him terribly like the first attempts. Mu could move his shoulders and his arms a little bit now. There must be water somewhere near his bed, possibly on the small table on the left side. So holding firmly on the sheet to get support, Mu gained all his strength to turn his body to the left side. But he only half-succeeded, he was now lying on his side but it was only his torso, he did not feel his legs moving.

Mu tried again and again but his condition did not process. Irritated with the thought of having even broken legs too, Mu desperately tried to sit up and reached out for the table but as soon as he lifted up his torso and leaned forward, he immediately lost his balance and fell down. His feeble body did not allow him to do anything to prevent the fall from happening, his head hit the ground, followed by the pain in his arms and shoulders. And again, it took from him a long time to deal with the soreness before he could manage to move.

His hands groped around, struggled to find a way to sit up. Then on the way, he hit something soft and clothed. According to the position of his hands, it was his legs. So he did completely fall out from the bed.

'_How pitiful.'_ Mu thought. Then suddenly, something struck his mind.

He did not feel any pain on his legs.

.

[tbc]

* * *

_Thank you for reading, in case you still follow this story. You have my deepest apology for the late update, I will try to update more regularly in the future. _


End file.
